Love Hina Restoration to a Time Past
by Bugsy
Summary: This is an AU, slightly OOC tale that starts at the point in the anime (episode four) where Keitaro and Naru return to the inn after their practice test.
1. The Once and Future Manager

Love Hina – Restoration to a Time Past  
  
Fanfic by Steven Biggs  
  
Chapter One – The Once and Future Manager  
  
This is an AU, slightly OOC tale that starts at the point in the anime (episode four) where Keitaro and Naru return to the inn after their practice test.  
  
Friday Evening.  
  
Naru brushes the snow off her coat as she enters Hinata-sou.  
  
"I'm home!"  
  
Shinobu runs to the foyer.  
  
"Welcome home!"  
  
Kitsune, close behind, looks expectantly towards Naru.  
  
"How'd ya score on the test?"  
  
Naru gives them the thumbs up sign. As they pat her on the back, the door slowly slides open. Keitaro walks into the foyer and Su jumps in front of him.  
  
"Yo, Keitaro! How'd it go?"  
  
He avoids their gazes as he moves past them.  
  
"I'm sorry everyone. I screwed up again."  
  
Motoko touches the hilt of her sword.  
  
"I see. Then you will be. . ."  
  
"I'll start packing right now. It should only take me a few minutes. If it's not too much to ask, could I get a hot meal before I leave."  
  
Motoko nods her head.  
  
"That can be arranged. Shinobu-chan, would you be so kind and bring a noodle cup for Urashima?"  
  
Shinobu wrings her hands.  
  
"C-couldn't Sempai have some sukiyaki from our party?"  
  
"That is out of the question! This is a celebration for those who have earned it! Not for an imbecilic, lazy, perverted, wasted failure of a man!"  
  
Shinobu returns a moment later with the cup and hands it to him.  
  
"I, I'm sorry, Sempai."  
  
". . ."  
  
In his room, Keitaro packs his belongings into a backpack. He pours some hot water from the thermos into his noodle cup and heads out the door. In the hallway, Motoko waits near the steps and he walks towards her.  
  
"I'm ready to leave. You don't have to escort me out like some kind of criminal."  
  
"Urashima, do not leave."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
She pulls out her sword.  
  
"You failed to completely clean the hot spring! You will accomplish that task and then you will remove your vile presence from Hinata-sou forever!"  
  
Keitaro shakes his head.  
  
"No."  
  
"What did you say?  
  
'I'm not your manager now, remember? I lost that job as soon as I failed the test. And I'm not gonna do any more work around this place!"  
  
She points her sword at him.  
  
"We had planned to use the hot spring for our celebration! You should have prepared it for us."  
  
"I said no! If you want to use it so badly, clean it yourself! I no longer owe you anything! That goes the same for the other residents."  
  
She moves to block him.  
  
"You vile, ungrateful male!"  
  
Keitaro throws the cup at her feet.  
  
"You think I'm ungrateful? If you would've let me eat one last nice meal, I wouldn't have minded you asking me to do one more chore! Heck, I would have been happy to clean the entire inn one last time! But all you would let me have was that lousy noodle cup before I go back out into the snow! And you want me to waste what little warmth that would have given me by cleaning that darned hot spring again?"  
  
He sees the other girls looking up the steps at them, concerned at their argument. He points at Naru.  
  
"You're the worst of all! I was ready to admit that I wasn't a Toudai student. But you were so concerned about what would happen to YOU if this place didn't have a manager! You dug me even deeper into the lie that Haruka-san dropped on me! And when the others found out, did you help me by admitting that you knew? No! You're the one that set this whole thing up, making me promise to pass that stupid exam or else leave! Then I accidentally saw your diary. I tried to apologize five times but you wouldn't even give me a chance! So I studied my tail off so that I could pass this test. I thought it would let me thank you for helping me and give me a chance to try to apologize once more. So what if I'm so stupid that I couldn't even do that much? But at least I'll keep my promise and leave."  
  
He looks at them one by one.  
  
"It's like you all went out of your way to make sure I'd screw up. You always made more work for me, never giving me a break! How many times in one day do the same windows really need cleaning anyway?"  
  
Tossing his backpack over his shoulder, Keitaro pushes past Motoko.  
  
"I'm leaving now. I've had enough of you people. I'll never figure out why my grandmother allowed a bunch of stuck up, selfish, whining, spoiled brats to live here!"  
  
As Keitaro places his foot on the top step, his head snaps up and he stops. The other girls look at him as he reaches one hand to his stomach. He falls to his knees and tumbles down, crashing to the first floor. As his head rolls to the side, they look up at Motoko, who stands at the top of the stairs holding her bloodstained sword.  
  
Saturday Morning.  
  
Keitaro opens his eyes. Above him is the familiar hole leading to Naru's room. He starts to sit up and falls backward as pain tears through his abdomen.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHH!"  
  
Shinobu gently places her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Pl-please Sempai, you have to rest. Aaauuuuu!"  
  
He turns and looks at her.  
  
"What h-happened? Why's it hurt so much?"  
  
Shinobu fumbles with the cap on the bottle of aspirin.  
  
"I, uh, ah, um, you see, ah, that is, Aaauuuuu!"  
  
Keitaro starts to remember the events of last evening.  
  
"Motoko-chan, sh-she stuck me with her sword?"  
  
Shinobu spills the aspirin on the floor.  
  
"Y-yes. Please don't be mad at her! I'm sure that she didn't mean to!"  
  
She gives him two tablets and helps him drink some tea.  
  
"I have some breakfast for you. It's leftover sukiyaki from the party, so I hope you don't mind."  
  
"Thank you, I'm sure it's good."  
  
She helps him eat and then takes the tray to the kitchen. Naru, Kitsune, and Su look up from the dining room table as she enters.  
  
"How is Keitaro doing?"  
  
"He still in pain, Naru-sempai, but I gave him the aspirin and some breakfast."  
  
Naru shakes her head.  
  
"I wish we had something stronger, he must be in agony."  
  
Su pokes at her food.  
  
"I don't know why we can't call the doctor. She'll fix Keitaro right up."  
  
Kitsune stares at her plate.  
  
"If we did, then Haruka would find out. She's been pissed at us for hurting him before, and I don't wanna see what'll happen if she found out about this."  
  
"But, she'll find out sometime."  
  
"It'll be best to wait until Keitaro-san gets better."  
  
Naru pushes her plate away.  
  
"I still don't feel right about this. He really should be seen by a doctor. But if that happens, Motoko-chan will be in real trouble."  
  
Kitsune stands and heads for the door.  
  
"Luckily it doesn't look too serious. Keitaro-san is tough and he should be up again in a few days. All we have to do is wait for him to recover."  
  
Shinobu sits in her chair and places her head on the table.  
  
"How come I'm the only one that should see him?"  
  
Naru places her hand on Shinobu's shoulder.  
  
"He really was angry last night. You're the only one that's been honestly nice to him. I don't think he'd want to see the rest of us for a while."  
  
Saturday Afternoon.  
  
Shinobu runs into Naru's room, tripping on the doorsill.  
  
"Shinobu-chan, are you all right? What's wrong?"  
  
"Aaauuuuu! Sempai won't wake up and he's got a really high fever!"  
  
They rush downstairs and into the manager's room. Keitaro is still in his futon, his body covered in sweat. Naru quickly replaces the damp towel on his forehead.  
  
"This isn't good! Why does he have such a fever? What else is wrong?"  
  
"Let's call Doctor Ishido, please, oh please!"  
  
"You're right. This is getting way out of hand!"  
  
A few minutes later, Haruka is placing the banner above the door to the Tea Shop and sees the doctor running up the steps.  
  
"Hikari-san, what's wrong?"  
  
The young woman turns briefly.  
  
"I just received a telephone call. There is a male at your Inn that is ill."  
  
"What? That must be Keitaro. No one told me anything. Hold on, I'll go up with you!"  
  
Haruka follows Hikari up the steps and into the inn. Seeing no one in the lobby, they head for the manager's room. The door is open and Kitsune and Su stand in the hallway. At the sound of the running footsteps, Kitsune looks up.  
  
"Oh spit!"  
  
Hikari kneels next to the futon and begins checking Keitaro.  
  
"What happened to cause this?"  
  
Shinobu pulls the blanket off, exposing the bandage on Keitaro's stomach. Hikari gently lifts the dressing and examines the wound.  
  
"This is not a recent injury! How long ago did this happen?"  
  
Naru looks up at Haruka.  
  
"L-last night, after we got home from prep school."  
  
Hikari gently presses his abdomen. Even unconscious, Keitaro moans in pain. She looks on the table and sees the tray with his lunch.  
  
"Have you been feeding him?"  
  
Shinobu nods her head.  
  
"He ate a lot for breakfast, and a little at lunch. We gave him some tea and aspirin too!"  
  
"You idiots! Kitsune-san, call an ambulance immediately! Tell them to prepare a peritoneal flush with full antibiotics!"  
  
Hikari turns to Naru.  
  
"The knife that caused this, do you know how far it penetrated?"  
  
"He, he w-was struck from behind, by, by Motoko's sword."  
  
The doctor quickly, but gently, checks Keitaro's back.  
  
"Dear god, the front injury is an exit wound! He will need surgery! We must get him to the hospital as soon as possible!"  
  
Su shuffles into the room.  
  
"Hey Doc, what's a Parrot O'Neal flush?"  
  
"Because you fed him, the food exited the wound in his stomach and spread inside his abdomen. The flush will clean his insides. But it is already become inflamed and he will need massive amounts of antibiotics and surgery to repair the damage or he will die! Haruka-san, is this the nephew you . . . where is Haruka-san?"  
  
Upstairs, Motoko looks up as her door slides open. Recognizing her visitor, she rises to her feet.  
  
"H-Haruka-san!"  
  
Haruka quickly steps over and slaps Motoko, sending her crashing to the floor.  
  
"What the hell did you do to Keitaro?"  
  
"I, I . . ."  
  
"Why did you impale him with your damned sword? Wasn't it enough that all of you tormented him just because he is a man? Motoko, you've become my friend, but I swear if Keitaro dies I will kill you with my bare hands!"  
  
The other girls, knowing where Haruka would go, arrive at the open door in time to hear her words. Naru holds her hand out.  
  
"Haruka-san, please forgive. . ."  
  
"Shut up! I don't want to hear your excuses! Didn't it occur to any of you that a Band-Aid and a glass of tea wouldn't be enough this time? And why didn't you tell ME for god's sake? Don't' you think his family should know that he's really hurt?"  
  
Haruka shoves them aside and marches out the door as the sound of ambulance sirens approach Hinata-sou.  
  
Sunday Morning.  
  
Haruka sits next to the bed in Keitaro's hospital room. Occasionally, she moves to check the tubes in his arm and adjust his pillow. Hikari opens the door, picks up his chart, and sits next to her.  
  
"How are you holding up, Haruka-san?"  
  
"Tell me about Keitaro. How bad is it?"  
  
"He is out of danger and will recover fully. He is an incredibly strong person."  
  
Haruka drops her head to her hands and her shoulders begin to tremble.  
  
"Thank god he's going to be okay."  
  
Hikari moves and checks his temperature.  
  
"This is amazing. His fever has already subsided. Most other people would require as much as two days to recover to this extent. At this rate, he may return home to Hinata-sou for recuperation tomorrow."  
  
"Home, or hell."  
  
There is a light knock on the door and Hikari moves to open it. Motoko stands there, with the other girls in the hallway behind her.  
  
"May, may we come in?"  
  
Hikari turns to Haruka. Haruka shakes her head.  
  
"Haruka-san, they have been out there all night. You have denied them entry each time. Are they not his friends?"  
  
"Friends, or fiends."  
  
"Haruka-san?"  
  
She sighs.  
  
"Very well, let them in."  
  
The doctor leaves the room as the girls enter. Naru places some flowers in a vase while Shinobu put some fruit on the table next to Keitaro's bed. Su walks over and places an extra banana in the bowl as Kitsune sets a get-well card next to it. Motoko stands at the foot of the bed with her head bowed. Haruka stands up and crosses her arms.  
  
"My, my, if I didn't know better, I'd think that all of you actually care what happens to Keitaro."  
  
Naru, shocked, looks at her.  
  
"But, Haruka-san, we do care."  
  
"Concern, or culpability?"  
  
Motoko kneels in front of Haruka and bows all the way to the floor.  
  
"It is unforgivable that I struck Urashima in such a manner. I was so infuriated by his words that I lost control. It, it did not even occur to me to strike using my usual method. I actually desired to harm him."  
  
Motoko holds a hand to the side.  
  
"Su, please be my Second and assist me!"  
  
Su leaps over, places a weapon in Motoko's hand, and then stands behind her. Motoko tears open her gi, places a cloth to her stomach, and prepares to perform seppuku.  
  
(Author's Note: Seppuku: Ritual suicide by disembowelment formerly practiced by Japanese samurai. In most cases, there will be a Second that is prepared to cut the person's head off if he does not go through with the act. Hari-kari is similar, but does not involve a Second. I hope I got that right! ^_^)  
  
"Speak the word, and I shall sacrifice my life to compensate for my crimes!"  
  
Haruka, in spite of the circumstances, begins to laugh. Motoko looks up at her.  
  
"Haruka-san! I am serious!"  
  
Haruka kneels in front of her and taps the weapon in her hand.  
  
"And just how successful will your seppuku be with that banana?"  
  
"What? Su, how could you do this to me?"  
  
Su, standing behind her and holding a bedpan, scratches her head.  
  
"Ya know that it's illegal to bring real weapons into a hospital!"  
  
Motoko drops her hand and the banana rolls to the floor. Kitsune leans over and whispers to Su.  
  
"Hey, Second, aint ya forgetting your duty?"  
  
"Oh, right!"  
  
Su swings the bedpan and clobbers Motoko on the head.  
  
"There ya go Motoko! Your honor is fulfilled!"  
  
Motoko leaps up and rubs the back of her head.  
  
"Su, that was uncalled for!"  
  
Naru grabs the bedpan and tosses it onto a chair.  
  
"Su-chan! Do you have any idea where that might have been?"  
  
Shinobu looks under the bed and pulls out a oddly shaped glass pitcher.  
  
"This is a strange thing to serve tea with."  
  
Haruka walks over to her.  
  
"Actually Shinobu-chan, that is a pee-bottle."  
  
"What's a P-bottle used for?"  
  
"Well, if you're in a hospital bed and can't walk to the bathroom. . ."  
  
Shinobu quickly sets it on the floor and backs up to the wall.  
  
"You mean I was holding something that Sempai put his, his, thingy in? Aaauuuuu!"  
  
The sound of someone laughing causes the girls to look at the bed. Keitaro looks at them and shakes his head.  
  
"Haruka-san, maybe you should call the doctor. These girls should be locked away in a nice padded room."   
  
As the other residents start to move towards him, Keitaro closes his eyes and turns his head.  
  
"I still don't feel so good. Could you ask them to leave, Haruka-san?"  
  
After the girls leave, Haruka pulls the chair next to his bed and sits down.  
  
"What's this I hear about you not being the manager anymore?"  
  
He turns his head and looks at his aunt.  
  
"I made a promise to them that if I failed my practice test I'd leave."  
  
"What is it with you and promises? Anyway, you can't be held to that promise because of, other factors."  
  
"What do you mean? I was just the manager."  
  
Haruka shakes her head.  
  
"I should have told you this before, but I thought you already had too much weight on your shoulders. You're not just the manager, you are also the landlord."  
  
Keitaro laughs lightly.  
  
"That's silly. I'd have to own Hinata-sou to be the landlord."  
  
He continues laughing until he notices Haruka nodding her head.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Keitaro, Granny Hina signed the deed to Hinata-sou over to you before she left."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"She also left a tidy little sum for you to use for upkeep."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"It's not much, just one hundred-million yen."  
  
(AN: about $800,000)  
  
"Gack!"  
  
Haruka looks as the heart monitor. It flat-lines for a few seconds and then resumes beeping.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I, I think so. What should I do now?"  
  
"You're the owner. It's up to you."  
  
Keitaro looks up at the ceiling and smiles.  
  
In the waiting room, the other girls all shiver. Naru looks at Kitsune.  
  
"Did it just get cooler in here?"  
  
"Yep. Ya'll would think they'd try to keep a hospital warmer. Don't want people to catch a cold."  
  
End of Chapter One. 


	2. Landlord's Orders

Love Hina – Restoration to a Time Past  
  
Fanfic by Steven Biggs  
  
Chapter Two – Landlord's Orders  
  
Monday Afternoon.  
  
Haruka looks at Keitaro as he stops in front of the Tea Shop.  
  
"Are you sure that you want to go up there by yourself?"  
  
Keitaro looks at the folder in his hands.  
  
"I'll be alright as long as I can avoid Motoko-chan."  
  
"Well, let me know if you need any help."  
  
"Thanks, Haruka-san!"  
  
Keitaro continues up the steps, taking it slowly as he holds one hand against his stomach. Near the top, he cautiously peeks over the last step. Seeing no one around, he makes his way to the door and slides it open. In an almost inaudible whisper, he speaks.  
  
"Is anyone here? Can anyone hear me?"  
  
Slipping out of his shoes, Keitaro quietly walks up to the second floor. He slides open the door to the manager's room and moves inside. He spots his backpack in the corner, slips it over his shoulders, and adjusts the straps. He picks up the folder and tucks it into his coat. Looking around the room one last time, he backs into the hallway and closes the door. He stops moving when he hears someone cough. Looking to the left, he sees Naru and Su. Looking to the right, he sees Shinobu and Kitsune. Not daring to look behind, he ducks his head and slowly sneaks down the hall towards the steps. Naru reaches out and places her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Keitaro, what are you doing?"  
  
He leaps to the right, presses his back against the wall, and then slowly continues shuffling to the steps.  
  
"I, I was just getting my stuff! I'm leaving, really! A pr-promise is a promise."  
  
Su crawls along beside him and taps the top of his feet every time he takes a step.  
  
"Ya is our manager. Why are ya gonna leave? What about us?"  
  
"I'm not the manager anymore."  
  
Kitsune walks along with her hands behind her back.  
  
"If ya'll is worried about getting hurt, we voted to be nice to ya from now on. Ya'll need to stay here so we don't have to leave."  
  
He gazes at Motoko for a moment and then looks back to the stairs.  
  
"I bet not everyone voted yes."  
  
Motoko raises her palms to him.  
  
"Urashima, the vote was unanimous in your favor. We guarantee your safety and well-being."  
  
Keitaro shakes his head.  
  
"I'll be safe as soon as I get out of here."  
  
"Aaauuuuu, Sempai! What'll happen to us without you as the manager?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Shinobu-chan, I really am. But that's no longer my problem."  
  
Naru, still touching his shoulder, pushes him gently against the wall.  
  
"You can't leave. We need you here to take care of us."  
  
"I decided to take care of myself from now on, and that means getting out of here so I won't be your punching bag anymore."  
  
Motoko takes a few steps towards him.  
  
"Urashima, your leaving would be difficult. Without a manager, some of us would have nowhere to go."  
  
Keitaro starts to move down the stairs.  
  
"Would all of you just listen to yourselves? You're more concerned about what will happen to you. Don't you care about anyone else? Did I hear anyone say, 'hey Keitaro, how're you feeling', or how about, 'please sit down and rest' maybe?"  
  
He looks at them as the silence drags on.  
  
"I didn't think so."  
  
The girls follow him as he walks to the foyer and Naru stands next to him as he slips his shoes on.  
  
"Keitaro, are you really leaving us?"  
  
He looks at her and thinks for a moment.  
  
"I don't want to be a total disappointment to my grandmother. I may be back some day, when there is no longer anyone here to hurt me."  
  
He straightens his shoulders and walks through the door.  
  
They watch as the setting sun breaks through the clouds, illuminating Keitaro as he walks towards the steps. He turns for one last look and slips in the snow. Before the girls can run to him, he raises a hand.  
  
"I'm okay, don't worry about me!"  
  
Brushing himself off, he continues out of sight. Kitsune wipes away a tear.  
  
"Now that was a classic Keitaro-san exit."  
  
Shinobu drops to her knees and covers her face.  
  
"What are we gonna do now?"  
  
Su kicks at the snow on the porch and then walks back into the inn.  
  
"Do ya think he really hates us too much?"  
  
Naru turns to Motoko.  
  
"Why didn't you tell him?"  
  
The sword master shakes her head.  
  
"He would not have believed me."  
  
"But, it really was an accident Motoko-chan! Even though you were mad, you didn't really mean to hurt Keitaro like that!"  
  
Motoko looks down at her empty scabbard.  
  
"How could I tell him that he was seriously injured because I slipped on the noodles that he threw on the floor? After the way we treated Urashima since he arrived, do you believe that he would accept such an explanation?"  
  
Naru turns to look at the empty steps.  
  
"No, I suppose not. No one could ever be that forgiving."  
  
They all sit in the common room, but no one speaks. The room darkens as the suns sets, yet no one rises to turn on the lights. They hardly notice when the front door slides open and Haruka walks in.  
  
"Are you trying to grow mushrooms in here? How about some light?"  
  
Naru reaches over and turns on a lamp.  
  
"Sorry, Haruka-san. We didn't notice it was getting dark."  
  
Haruka looks outside.  
  
"Getting dark? The sun set four hours ago."  
  
They all stand up as she walks over. Kitsune clears her throat and speaks.  
  
"I suppose that we're gonna have to start looking for a new manager."  
  
Haruka shakes her head.  
  
"I'm afraid that's going to be a problem. You remember that Granny Hina wanted Keitaro to be the manager."  
  
"Yeah, but he's gone now."  
  
"Well the landlord left specific instructions. Either Keitaro is the manager, or there will be no manager at all."  
  
"But, w-without a manager, we're gonna have to leave!"  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid you're right."  
  
Naru jumps over and grabs Haruka's apron.  
  
"Haruka-san! Isn't there anything that you can do? Can't you talk to Keitaro for us?"  
  
She pats Naru on the shoulder.  
  
"I know that it'll be hard on some of you if you have to leave. Even though I don't think it will change his mind, I'll speak with Keitaro whenever he contacts me."  
  
Shinobu sits back on the couch.  
  
"Aaauuuuu! Didn't Sempai tell you where he was going?"  
  
Haruka shakes her head again.  
  
"No, he didn't tell me where he was going to stay. I can't say when I will see him again."  
  
Su reaches up and clutches Motoko around the neck.  
  
"If Keitaro don't come back, when will we have to leave?"  
  
"Without a manager, we'll have to close Hinata-sou at the end of the month."  
  
Motoko stares at her in shock.  
  
"But, Haruka-san, the end of the month is Thursday! That is only three days from now!"  
  
She looks around the room.  
  
"I really feel sad about this. I've come to like all of you and we've had a lot of fun. I'll let you know as soon as I can talk to Keitaro, but you should be ready to leave, just in case."  
  
Haruka leaves and returns to the Tea Shop. The girls agree to spend the rest of the evening sitting in the common room to discuss what to do if they have to leave. As Haruka enters her shop, Keitaro looks up from his seat.  
  
"You look as bad as I feel, Aunt Haruka. I'm already having second thoughts about this, even though it will be a good thing to do for them."  
  
She sits next to him and places a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"They were really shocked by our story. I'm going to feel guilty about this for a long time."  
  
Keitaro opens the folder and taps the drawings.  
  
"Hinata-sou really needs this remodeling. I was going to ask Granny Hina about it, but since she left me that money, I can start as soon as the girls are gone."  
  
Haruka looks through the drawings again.  
  
"You really should think about taking architecture when you make it into Toudai. These are good. I don't understand why you want to make a second hot spring though."  
  
He points to one of the unused buildings.  
  
"Since this building will be the new resort complex, I thought that it should have an outdoor bath close by."  
  
"You never were a good liar. You just want the girls to have their same old private hot spring."  
  
He blushes and pulls out another drawing.  
  
"I'm that easy to read?"  
  
Haruka rubs his hair.  
  
"No, I was just guessing. Tell me, how did you fool them? I was worried that you wouldn't be able to pull it off."  
  
Keitaro pulls his coat off the back of the chair and reaches into a pocket. He shows her a couple of clothespins.  
  
"I had these clipped under my shirt. They hurt just enough to keep me from laughing or smiling."  
  
He points to a list of supplies for the renovation.  
  
"The contractor knows Granny Hina and agreed to give me a nice discount on materials and labor. We'll have thirty-million yen left over thanks to that. I was a little worried at first how I would be able to afford paying the people I'd have to hire until we started getting customers."  
  
(AN: thirty-million yen = about $250,000)  
  
Haruka pulls a page from the back of the folder.  
  
"I noticed that you included the Tea Shop in your restoration plans."  
  
Keitaro rubs the back of his head.  
  
"I hope you don't mind."  
  
"Keitaro, you're really a good man. Thank you."  
  
He reaches into his coat pocket again and pulls out five keys.  
  
"I uh, was wondering if you could give these to the girls."  
  
"What are these for?"  
  
He fumbles with the keys.  
  
"Well, I feel kind of bad about tricking them to leave while I have the inn remodeled. I don't want them to worry about having a place to stay."  
  
Haruka takes the keys and looks at them.  
  
"So, you leased five rooms at the apartments near here. You really are looking out for them, aren't you?"  
  
"Heh, I am their manager after all! You could tell them that the landlord set it up. If we start the renovations on Wednesday, before they have to leave, then their lease states that we are responsible for finding them other accommodations until the work is completed."  
  
"You know, I like that idea. It'll take away a little of the guilty feeling for making them move out. How long is this job going to take?"  
  
"They gave me an estimate of ten to fourteen days."  
  
Haruka looks at the calendar.  
  
"I'll start posting help wanted ads for the new staff tomorrow. You'll need a receptionist, a clerical assistant, a hostess, and a cook, plus someone to handle the maid service. I'll screen the applicants and send the ones that qualify to you so you can make the final choice."  
  
"That's great! This is gonna be so cool! I can hardly wait to see their faces when the restoration project is done!"  
  
"What about Motoko?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"She did hurt you. Are you sure you want to include her in your plans?"  
  
"Haruka-san, we both know that she never liked me, but I can't really believe that she did that on purpose. She must have tripped or something. Or maybe she just ran into me when I stopped on the top step. Besides, she was willing to commit seppuku at the hospital, even if it was with a banana!"  
  
"Are you telling me that you already forgave her?"  
  
"Yes, but I didn't know how to tell her that. I was afraid that she might take it the wrong way, considering how sad she looked."  
  
"Keitaro, you're one of a kind!"  
  
As they continue looking over the plans, Naru leans back from the slightly opened door.  
  
("So that's what this is all about! That sweet, lovable, idiot!")  
  
She rushes back up the steps to the inn and throws the door open.  
  
"Everyone! Come here! I've got some great news!"  
  
The other girls run to the common room. Kitsune skids to a stop next to the couch.  
  
"What are ya'll so excited about, Naru? Is Keitaro coming back?"  
  
Naru motions for the others to sit.  
  
"Keitaro never left!"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"I overheard him and Haruka talking in the Tea Shop! They're going to close Hinata-sou for a couple weeks to renovate it and they'll reopen the older buildings again and make a hot spring resort!"  
  
Shinobu jumps up and down while clapping her hands.  
  
"I knew that Sempai wouldn't leave me! I just knew it!"  
  
Su jumps on Motoko's shoulders.  
  
"Hurray! Hurray! Keitaro's comin' home again!"  
  
Motoko shakes her head.  
  
"But, why this deception? Couldn't he have just told us?"  
  
Naru smiles and reaches for a glass of tea.  
  
"You know what an idiot he is. He probably thought we would get mad if he told us to move out. He always messes up stuff like that. He even rented all of us some rooms in another apartment so we could stay near Hinata-sou."  
  
Kitsune rubs her chin.  
  
"But, if he makes this a resort, we're gonna have to share the hot spring with the guests. I don't know about ya'll, but I get a chill thinking about being in the water with wrinkly old men."  
  
Naru shakes her head.  
  
"They're going to make another hot spring for the guests. That sweet ronin didn't want us to have to give up our bath. Haruka is coming over in the morning to tell us that the landlord is going to start the work on Wednesday. We're covered by a loophole in our lease, and they have to house us somewhere while the work is being done. So we only have to move out for a little while!"  
  
Motoko sips her tea and looks at the floor.  
  
"You said that he made plans to take care of us all. I cannot believe Urashima intended to include me."  
  
Naru smiles at her.  
  
"Keitaro said that he already forgives you. He believes that it must have been just an accident."  
  
Motoko's head snaps up.  
  
"He, he forgave me? How is that possible?"  
  
"It's because he is the sweetest idiot in the world!"   
  
All of the girls sit quietly, smiling at the thought of their manager. Naru breaks the last bit of news.  
  
"Haruka is going to advertise for the new staff starting tomorrow. I think it would be a nice surprise if we all applied for the jobs. Besides, the extra money we would make can come in handy, considering that Christmas is next month."  
  
Su jumps on the table.  
  
"Do ya think they'll give us a signing bonus?"  
  
Shinobu looks at her hands.  
  
"I'm not really old enough to get a job, what will I be able to do?"  
  
Naru sits next to her.  
  
"They're going to need a cook. It's what you do here anyway!"  
  
Kitsune pours a cup of sake.  
  
"What other jobs are they looking for?"  
  
"Let's see, they said they'll hire someone for maid duty, an office assistant, a hostess, and a receptionist."  
  
"That's settled then! With my charm and curves, I'll be the perfect hostess! Just think of all the sake those unsuspecting tourists will buy for me!"  
  
Naru holds up a finger.  
  
"We've got to be careful. If they find out that we know what they're doing, it'll spoil his surprise."  
  
The girls huddle together and make their plans.  
  
End of Chapter Two. 


	3. Empty House

Love Hina – Restoration to a Time Past  
  
Fanfic by Steven Biggs  
  
Chapter Three – Empty House  
  
Tuesday Morning.  
  
Haruka walks into the dining room as the girls are having breakfast. Naru asks Shinobu to set another place at the table for her. As they continue eating, Haruka breaks the news of the remodeling plans.  
  
"Something came up and we're going to start some renovation work on the inn tomorrow. I'm afraid that all of you will need to be ready to leave in the morning. But, before you start to complain, I have the keys to rooms at an apartment near here. All of you can stay there until the work is done, since your lease covers you while remodeling is taking place."  
  
Kitsune pours some more soup into her bowl and glances at her.  
  
"But what'll happen to us after that? Ya'll said we can't live here without a manager."  
  
"Maybe I can talk to Keitaro before then and convince him to come back."  
  
Motoko shakes her head.  
  
"That possibility seems remote. I do not believe there is anything that will entice him to return except the eviction of all the current residents."  
  
Naru looks at Haruka.  
  
"How long will the work take?"  
  
"About two to three weeks. The older buildings will be reopened and used for tourists."  
  
Shinobu, keeping to their plan, wrings her hands.  
  
"Aaauuuuu! If Hinata-sou isn't going to be a dormitory for girls anymore, my parents won't let me stay here. I'm really gonna have to leave!"  
  
Su grabs a banana from the table.  
  
"I don't wants to take baths with icky old guys! I'd rather go back home and work on my tan. I'm getting' kinda pale."  
  
Motoko pokes at her salad.  
  
"Perhaps it is time for me to pursue broader experiences for my training. I must become more adept before I return to Kyoto."  
  
Kitsune leans back and stretches her arms above her head.  
  
"Maybe I'll do some traveling too. It'll help give me new ideas for my writing."  
  
Haruka looks back and forth at the girls, unable to think of anything to say to keep them from leaving, when she obviously can't reveal Keitaro's plans. Naru sets her fork on her plate and sighs.  
  
"If I had a job around her, I could get by. But there aren't many positions available this close to the holidays. And if everyone else leaves, I don't think I'd stay anyway."  
  
Shinobu sniffles and wipes a tear from her cheek.  
  
"I wouldn't mind working at a bakery or something. The only thing I can do well is cook."  
  
Motoko nods her head.  
  
"It is very tedious looking for employment in times like these. Personally, I would prefer to be more self-sufficient, and not need to rely upon my school to continue covering all my expenses."  
  
Su finishes eating her banana.  
  
"Me too! Uh, what Motoko said!"  
  
Seeing what she believes to be an opening, Haruka falls for their ploy and clears her throat.  
  
"Well, after the work is completed, we will need to hire a staff. I'd be happy to accept applications from all of you. That is, if you don't mind staying here."  
  
Kitsune looks up at her.  
  
"Do ya'll plan to provide room and board to the hired help?"  
  
"Yes, that is part of the job offer."  
  
Haruka places some help wanted flyers on the table.  
  
"You can look these over and if you see a position that you like, just let me know. Since all of you are already familiar with Hinata-sou, it'll be a big factor in your favor."  
  
They finish breakfast and Haruka heads back to her Tea Shop. Naru watches her walk down the steps and then returns to the common room. The girls look at each other for a few seconds and then start jumping and shaking hands. Naru sits on the couch and laughs.  
  
"That was easy! Haruka-san seemed almost desperate to keep us here! Since we already know what jobs we want, we should get her our applications today."  
  
Kitsune pours a glass of sake and leans back on the couch.  
  
"Won't Keitaro-san be surprised!"  
  
The girls turn in their applications to Haruka and pack their bags. Items to big to take along are moved into the storage room. They all file out of Hinata-sou and walk down the steps, waving to Haruka as they pass the Tea Shop. Keitaro, staying hidden behind the door, watches them leave. After they turn the corner, Haruka enters and looks at Keitaro.  
  
"Well, they've gone to the apartments. You can start the renovations anytime."  
  
Keitaro goes to the telephone and places a few calls. Within the hour, dozens of vehicles and scores of workers descend on Hinata-sou. The common room is transformed into the command center for the repair operation; drawings, material samples, and a huge timeline chart cover tables and walls.  
  
Walking through the buildings with the contractor, Keitaro points out areas that need repair or replacement. They eventually arrive in his room and the contractor points to the hole in the ceiling. He writes down the manager's instructions and they move on to the other rooms.  
  
Over the next few days, the echoes of hammering, sawing, and sanding create a harmony of noise, the sounds of Hinata-sou being restored to her full glory. After the initial flurry of activity, electricians arrive and rewire the old lines. Plumbers come next, repairing all leaks and reinforcing the pipes leading to the hot spring. They lay long sections of underground pipes, providing a path for diverting some of the natural hot spring waters to the two new hot springs being prepared behind the renovated resort rooms. A common, ceramic-tiled bath is restored on the first floor, leading to separate springs for male and female customers.  
  
A little more than a week into the renovations, the contractor points out a passageway that one of the workers discovered in the common room. Keitaro makes his way into the new area and inspects the rooms and corridors. Seeing that they are inn relatively good condition, he decides against having any work performed there. He does find an exquisitely crafted mannequin in one of the rooms and decides to use it to decorate the entry to the inn. The artisans build an ornate, glass cabinet to house the doll. One of them suggests bolting a pole to the doll to allow it to stand, but Keitaro wants to leave it in the sitting position that he found it, unwilling to damage it in any way. On the top of the cabinet, he specifies a plaque with the name Moe on it, since that was on a small slip of paper taped to the door where he found the mannequin.  
  
During the last week of the repair operation, a crew arrives and completely repaints the exterior of all the buildings. Keitaro and the contractor make circuits of the facility, looking for any minor work that needs to be completed. The heating sub-contractor arrives and installs a new boiler in the resort building. He suggests that the boiler in the main building be replaced, but Keitaro decides to leave it as it is, saying that he likes working on it himself.  
  
The landscaping crew arrives, and in one day they erase all traces of the heavy machinery that have moved across the grounds. Shrubbery, trees, and flowerbeds are planted, along with stone paths leading to each of the buildings.  
  
Friday Afternoon.  
  
On the final day of work, after he bids farewell to the contractor and his crew, Keitaro and his aunt stand on the roof of the inn, overlooking the new Hinata-sou. Haruka pats Keitaro on the shoulder.  
  
"You've done a wonderful job, Keitaro. And, the Tea Shop never looked better. You really should think about being an architect when you make it into Toudai."  
  
He smiles as he looks over the grounds.  
  
"I'm really happy how it turned out. It's just as I imagined. I hope that Granny Hina likes what I've done to the Inn."  
  
"I am very proud of you, Keitaro!"  
  
They turn around. Walking along the peak of the roof is Granny Hina. She claps her hands together in applause to Keitaro's work. A tall man in a white lab coat walks alongside her. Haruka stares at the man.  
  
"Seta?"  
  
Keitaro looks at his aunt.  
  
"Is he a friend of your's?"  
  
"Sort of. This is Seta, he's an archeologists working at Toudai. Seta, this is my nephew Keitaro."  
  
Seta waves at them.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Keitaro. Hello Haruka. You're looking healthy."  
  
She adjusts her cigarette holder.  
  
"Two years, and all you can say is that I'm looking healthy?"  
  
"You are aging very well."  
  
Seta doubles over as Haruka drives her elbow into his stomach. Hina pats Keitaro on the arm.  
  
"How are you doing, Keitaro? Haruka told me that Motoko-chan was a little rough on you."  
  
He places a hand on his head.  
  
"I'm fine! All this work seems to be good for me. I hardly even notice it while I'm busy. I'm really happy to see you, and I'm glad you like the restoration."  
  
The old woman looks out over the land.  
  
"Ah, this brings back memories. We haven't used this inn as a resort for over fifteen years. It was too much trouble for me to do myself. Tell me, what about the girls? Are you planning to kick them out?"  
  
He stares at his grandmother.  
  
"I would never do that! I'm still their manager, after all. I'm responsible for them."  
  
She smiles at him.  
  
"I knew that you were the right choice. You make me proud. Keitaro."  
  
Hina turns and watches as Haruka stomps on Seta, obviously reacting to another of his misplaced comments. She smiles at them.  
  
"Ah, a young couple in love. Keitaro, have you given any thought to starting a family? There are quite a few pretty girls here at Hinata-sou."  
  
He blushes and turns his head.  
  
"Well, I haven't made it into Toudai yet, and I still need to find a stable job. I want to make sure that I can be a good provider first."  
  
"You will be very well off with Hinata-sou being a resort once more."  
  
"That's true, but I still need to keep my promise and make it into Toudai. Also, I want to continue improving myself."  
  
She looks sideways at him.  
  
"You could sell Hinata-sou for a very tidy profit."  
  
"Never!"  
  
"Never?"  
  
He shakes his head.  
  
"Hinata-sou is, well, it's like family. I could never part with it."  
  
Haruka, finished with her assault on Seta walks over.  
  
"I have some applicants for the positions. If you feel up to it today, I can send them over for interviews."  
  
Keitaro nods his head.  
  
"I'd like to fill the staff as quickly as possible. I plan to have the grand re-opening a week from today and the staff will need to have their crews ready by then."  
  
Haruka looks at Hina.  
  
"I'll need Granny Hina's help to screen them, and then I'll send them up to you. They should arrive around four o'clock. By the way, Seta has a proposition for you from Toudai. Granny Hina and I think it would be good if you hear him out."  
  
A few minutes later, Keitaro and Seta sit in the common room. Seta sips some coffee and looks around the inn.  
  
"This place looks great! You've done a good job."  
  
"Thank you, Seta-san. Have you known Granny Hina for long?"  
  
"Not really. I met her a few weeks ago while I was overseas on a dig. I was surprised to find out that she was Haruka's grandmother."  
  
Keitaro leans forward.  
  
"Are you really a professor at Toudai? I've been trying to get in there for the past few years!"  
  
"I sure am. I teach history and archeology. That is, when I'm not out on an excavation. Speaking of that, Hina-san mentioned that there are a lot of old caves under Hinata-sou and Toudai has been wanting to send a team there for years, but she always turned them down."  
  
"If she doesn't want anyone digging stuff up, why should I agree?"  
  
"Hina-san said that she was waiting for you to be the manager before agreeing to it. I don't know why, but that's what she told me."  
  
Keitaro nods his head.  
  
"I guess it would be okay. I kind of envy you. It must be fun to find old stuff like that."  
  
Seta looks at him intently.  
  
"Say, I have an idea. Why don't you work with us?"  
  
"But, I'm not even a student at Toudai!"  
  
"That's okay! I can hire anyone I want as an assistant. Since you own this land, I thought I'd offer you the job, part-time of course. You can even use the experience as credit when you make it into Toudai!"  
  
Keitaro smiles.  
  
"That would be great! Thanks, Seta-san!"  
  
"Okay, part-timer! I'll get back with you on the details, since you're pretty busy with re-opening the inn. I'd like to do a preliminary survey before Christmas, if you don't mind."  
  
Keitaro eagerly nods his head.  
  
"Fine, fantastic! Let me know if you need anything. You can use one of the rooms here, free of charge!'  
  
Seta slaps him on the shoulder.  
  
"That's great! Say, you don't happen to practice martial arts, do you?"  
  
Keitaro shakes his head.  
  
"Not really. Not unless you count the times Motoko-chan attacks me."  
  
Seta nods again.  
  
"Tell you what. In exchange for the free rent, how about I give you some lessons?"  
  
Keitaro's eyes brighten.  
  
"You got a deal!"  
  
They shake hands and Seta tells him that he will be back in a few days with the contract. Keitaro walks around the inn, marveling at how good the building now looks. He returns to his room and goes over the paperwork, signing catering contracts for keeping the kitchen supplied. Suddenly, he leaps from his chair as the telephone rings. He looks around for a few moments before remembering that he had phone service installed in all the rooms. He lifts the receiver.  
  
"Urashima Keitaro speaking."  
  
"Keitaro, this is Haruka. Granny Hina and I are sending the first applicant up right now."  
  
"I'll go wait in the common room!"  
  
"No need. I told them that you'd be in the manager's room. Just wait for them there."  
  
"Okay, Haruka-san. Thanks for your help."  
  
He sets the handset back in its holder and straightens the paperwork on his desk. He checks the pitcher on the kotatsu table to ensure it is full of tea and waits. Presently there is a knock. He walks over and slides the door open.  
  
"Hello, I'm Urashima Keit . . ."  
  
His mouth drops open and blood spurts from his nostrils.  
  
End of Chapter Three. 


	4. Two For the Crew

Love Hina – Restoration to a Time Past

Fanfic by Steven Biggs

Chapter Four – Two For the Crew

Friday Afternoon.

Keitaro sets the handset back in its holder and straightens the paperwork on his desk. He checks the pitcher on the kotatsu table to ensure it is full of tea and waits. Presently there is a knock. He walks over and slides the door open.

"Hello, I'm Urashima Keit . . ."

His mouth drops open and blood spurts from his nostrils.

"Long time no see! How are ya'll doing, Keitaro-san? I heard tell that ya'll is looking for a hostess and, well, here I am!"

"Huh?"

Standing at his door, and wearing a stunningly tight, bright-red gown, is Kitsune. She pushes her resume into his hands, kisses his cheek, and walk into the room.

"I really like what ya'll did with this place. The old girl looks great!"

"Huh?"

She sits at the kotatsu table and calmly looks up at him.

"Well, aren't ya'll gonna interview me? Or, do you want to hold that door open all day?"

"Huh?"

Kitsune pats the floor next to her. Keitaro staggers over, sits opposite her, pours a glass of tea, and dumps it over his head. He releases a deep breath and picks up a cloth to wipe his face. When he finishes, he looks up at Kitsune and falls backwards.

"I thought I was daydreaming! Wh-what are y-y-you doing here, Kitsune-san?"

The fox slides her hands down the sides of her dress.

"It's like I told ya'll. I'm here to do a job for you."

He pulls himself up to the table and stares at her.

"B-but, we hardly know each other! This is, is kind of sudden!"

Kitsune tilts her head and looks at him with a confused expression.

"What are ya'll babbling about, Keitaro-san? I'm just here to . . ."

She blushes at the intensity of his gaze and lowers her head.

"Oh! I'm not talking about that! Granny Hina and Haruka-san sent me up here. I want to be Hinata-sou's new hostess."

Keitaro stares at her and scratches his head.

"Well, uh, I, that is, well you see . . ."

Kitsune leans forward over the table.

"Keitaro-san, why are you here? Didn't you leave Hinata-sou forever? Something seems kinda fishy to me."

He quickly waves both hands in the air over the table while trying to think of an excuse.

"Well, uh, Granny Hina and Haruka-san were really, insistent that I come back. I couldn't let them down, seeing how much they've done for me."

"Hmmm. Okay! So, do I get the job?"

Keitaro stares at the tea-soaked resume in his hand.

"They, they really thought you're qualified to be a hostess?"

Kitsune holds up a thumbs-up sign.

"Ya'll know anyone else that can hold their own like me when it comes to drinking sake?"

"True, but . . ."

"And, do ya'll know anyone that's as charming and entertaining as me?"

"No, but . . ."

"Ya'll will get to see me try out my hostess outfits so you can approve them."

"You've got a point. But, won't that be like giving the weasel the keys to the hen house?"

The fox shakes her head.

"Nope! The guests will be buyin' all my sake! I'll even be able to pay ya'll back what I owe from before. So, have we got a deal?"

She holds her hand out to him. He grasps her hand and then goes to the desk to pull out a contract. Quickly, he fills in her information and presses his name stamp in the corner. Kitsune signs the contact and smiles seductively at him.

"How about an advance on my salary, Keitaro-san?"

He firmly shakes his head.

"No."

Kitsune scratches her chin. She rubs up against the manager and purrs in his ear.

"Tough guy, huh? Okay, how about a little fun, and then you can give me an advance?"

Keitaro clamps his nose with one hand and backs away from her.

"No! That's not what I meant! I'll give you some money!"

She tilts her head.

"I thought ya'll said you weren't gonna give me an advance."

Keitaro points at the contract.

"Look! You get a signing bonus! I don't need to give you an advance!"

The fox stares at the paper.

"Okay! Then, do ya'll still want to have some fun?"

"K-k-Kitsune-san!"

She pats his shoulder and smiles before she heads for the door.

"Don't ya'll worry none Keitaro-san. We've got plenty of time, so I won't rush you today. I'll go pick up my stuff and . . ."

Kitsune stops and turns around as the sound of something falling on the floor interrupts her. His right foot twitching, Keitaro lays next to the kotatsu table with a fresh flow of blood spurting from his nose. The new hostess scratches her chin and smiles.

"I guess I came on a little too strong for poor Keitaro-san."

Turning her head a little further, she smiles at her reflection in the mirror next to the closet and begins the blow it a kiss. Kitsune freezes and her fingers begin to shake as her eyes go wide.

"Holy spit! I busted a seam!"

She grabs a spare towel from Keitaro's closet and wraps it around her waist. Blushing as she runs out the door, she slaps her head repeatedly.

"I picked a fine day to not wear my panties! Oh my god! Keitaro-san musta seen everything back there!"

Kitsune stops at the top of the stairs and looks back up the hallway.

"Darn it! I forgot to get my signing bonus! But, I just can't go back in his room like this!"

In the Tea Shop, Haruka looks up as Kitsune runs past the door. She looks over at Granny Hina.

"I guess we should have told her that her dress had a rip in the back."

Hina shakes her head and sips her tea.

"Not at all. If that young woman can't feel a breeze with a hole in her gown like that, then she deserves whatever happens."

Haruka take a puff from her cigarette and slowly blows it out.

"You're right, but what about Keitaro? With his luck, there's no way that he would have missed that."

Hina smiles and sets her cup on the table.

"Just think of it as one of the perks of his being the new landlord."

They call the manager, and after about a minute he answers the phone. They ensure he is okay and tell him to clean up and wait for the next interview. A few minutes later, the next job applicant enters the door of the Tea Shop. Haruka does a double take and spills the pitcher of tea on the floor.

"Holy snorkies! You're going to kill Keitaro!"

Hina's eyes go wide.

"My goodness child! Where did you ever get that?"

In the manager's room of Hinata-sou, Keitaro shivers.

The two older women look out the door as the applicant makes her way up the steps to the inn. Haruka shakes her head.

"I still think that we should call Keitaro and warn him."

Hina nods her head.

"It would be the prudent thing to do. However, I do not think it would be wise. She seems to have gone to quite an effort to prepare for this interview. If Keitaro were to run, I believe she would hunt him down like a rabbit."

Haruka turns and walks back inside.

"That's true. But, I think that she didn't need to bring that stick along. Someone's going to get hurt."

A minute later, a scream pierces the air above Hinata-sou. Haruka looks down at her tea.

"That's Keitaro all right. I feel sorry for him. But still . . ."

She looks up and grins.

"I just wish I could have been there to see the look on his face!"

Up at the inn . . .

Keitaro is pinned against the far wall of his room by a long, slender pole. Blood pours from his nose even against the pressure of his hand. His eyes, so wide that they seem to be about ready to explode from his face, stare at the person holding the stick.

"M-m-m-motoko-chan!"

Her eyes squeezed shut and her face as red as a ripe persimmon, the sword master's knees shake as she struggles to speak.

"Ura-Urashima! Please allow me to, to . . ."

Motoko swallows the lump in her throat.

"Please hire me as the head maid for Hinata-sou!"

After the silence drags for a few seconds, Motoko opens her eyes and looks up at Keitaro. However, he is nowhere to be seen. She places the clothes-pole on the floor and moves to look out the window.

"Urashima? Where are you?"

A slight scuffling sound causes her to turn around. Standing by the kotatsu table she surveys the room. Lifting her right foot, Motoko stomps on the top of the table.

"Urashima! Do not hide from me! I am sincere in this request!"

"Gack!"

The gasping sound brings her attention to the floor. From under the table, Keitaro's head appears. His eyes widen again and he slips back under cover.

"I didn't mean to peek Motoko-chan! I swear it! don't kill me, please! I'll give you the job! Anything, just don't kill me!"

The sword master, dressed in the maid-outfit that she found in Haruka's old collection, blushes and moves her foot off the table as she pulls the skirt closed around her legs.

"EEEEEEEEEEEKKK!"

Before the scream finishes, Keitaro is already shooting out from under the table and racing for the exit. He trips on the pole, crashes through the door, and then plows headfirst into a support beam on the far wall of the hallway. Motoko rushes through the wrecked door and kneels next to the manager. Forcing her voice to remain calm, she talks to him.

"Urashima, are you well? You must not strain yourself so. Your, previous injury must not be aggravated."

Keitaro rubs his head as he sits up.

"So, wh-what's it gonna be? Are you going to kill me now, or wait until later?"

She shakes her head.

"Do not be absurd. I am sure that it was just an accident. They are quite common here at Hinata-sou after all."

She helps him to stand and they walk back into the room. Keitaro avoids her gaze as they sit at the table.

"Why in the world would you want to be in charge of the maid-service, Motoko-chan? Isn't that, well, too feminine?"

He quickly covers his head. Quietly, yet in a firm voice, Motoko speaks.

"Not at all, Urashima. It takes quite a bit of discipline to supervise such a group. I have researched it recently and decided that it would suit me the best."

Keitaro lowers his arms and nods understandingly.

"That's true. You are good at handing out discipline."

He covers his head again.

"I meant that as a compliment, really Motoko-chan!"

"I am sure that you did, Urashima. Does that mean you will accept me for the position?"

Keitaro pinches his nose and tries to act as if he is considering her request. Actually, he is trying to fight down the image that the last part of her statement conjured in his mind.

(Careful Keitaro.)

Concerned at his silence, the sword master continues to press her case.

"Of course, since you are the manager your word on the matter of maid service would be final. My place would be under you."

Beneath the table, Keitaro crushes the heel of his right foot on the toes of his left.

(Oooooooooooooh!)

He takes a few deep breaths and looks up at her with a smile.

"I guess it couldn't hurt to let you be in charge of the maid service. I'm sure everything will work out for the bust."

". . . . ."

"I mean best! Let's write your contract."

Motoko jumps to her feet, causing her breasts to bounce.

"Thank you, Urashima. Shall we shake on it also?"

He stares at her as the jiggling subsides.

"Yes, please do. I mean, of course!"

After some small talk, Motoko takes her leave. With the clothes-pole in hand she bows to him from the hallway.

"I will work hard to please you, Urashima. By the spirits I swear this!"

Pretending to rub his arm, Keitaro pinches himself. Hard.

"I'm glad things worked out for you, Motoko-chan."

(Whew! You almost got yourself killed, Keitaro. Don't ever forget that's Motoko-chan. Even if she does look really cute dressed like that.)

He walks into the hallway and watches her leave. As she reaches the steps, Keitaro whispers.

"Wow, she really is cute!"

The air of the hallway carries his voice to the sword master. Spinning on one foot, she hurls the pole like a spear.

"Urashima! How dare you call me cute?"

In the Tea Shop, another scream can be heard piercing the air. Haruka looks up at the clock and smiles at Hina.

"Less than ten minutes. Pay up!"

Granny Hina slides a thousand yen bill across the table.

"I was sure that Keitaro could hold out for at least ten minutes."

Haruka slips the bill into her apron pocket.

"That's what you get for going on vacation for all these months."

End of Chapter Four. 


End file.
